


Howl To The Moon

by apoplectic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplectic/pseuds/apoplectic
Summary: Just a little oneshot to enjoy this afternoon 😊😊😊
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Howl To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪 just a lil vam/wolf action for ya. Throw everything you know about this theme out cause i just made some stuff up. Didn’t have time to really look into vampires/werewolf lore. So i went with any creative direction. 😬😬😬😬😬😬

Iris was fixing her hemoglobin tea when she catches a hint of him. It wasn’t strong which means he put a concealer on so he wouldn’t be detected by any vampires. In all honesty, Iris was surprised she can smell him. 

Most vampires smell wet dogs when werewolves come near them but Barry smells like rain and grass to Iris. She never knew why he smelled different to her but that could be why she could smell him even with the concealer.

When she looked up she saw him climb throw the window barely dress. He had ripped up shorts and some vans but no shirt. She could see all his scars and marks across his chest and stomach. She made sure to look away quickly, she was gonna try her best to ignore him. 

Iris can sense him wanting to come closer but he decided to plop in her lazy boy chair. 

“So you just going to ignore me?” Barry knew it wasn’t that simple and he fucked up but maybe if he gets under her skin she’ll talk to him. 

“Why are you in my apartment?” She really lived in a two-family house with her brother. But since he moved out when he decided to become a wolf she lived here alone. 

She always resented her brother for leaving them. Their family line consists of both vampires and werewolves. He chose to be a wolf and joined Barry’s pack last year but that wasn’t why she and Barry weren’t talking. 

Normally wolves and vampires don’t connect, half the time they end up killing each other. But when she met Barry even though her coven and his pack were fighting she couldn’t hurt him. She hated how his smooth-talking and stupid jokes made her laugh. And when he decided to kiss her one night after catching him hunting in her territory she never stopped him. 

They had a secret affair for about two years. No no one in her coven knew, especially not her dad who was the primus and elder of the coven. Iris was next in line for being an elder, she really didn’t want to but she really had no choice. The other vampires' follow her even when she had the most stupid plan. 

She even purposely tried to make failed plans so they can look at someone else for elder but somehow her failed plans work and made them more devoted. 

Annoying really, especially when you having a secret affair and everyone wants your attention or to be bonded with you. But that still wasn’t the reason she and Barry fell out. 

Before her thoughts can finish Barry spoke up, “are we going to keep playing this game we haven’t talked in a year Iris. This was supposed to be our third anniversary.”

“Yea and who's fault is that? Hmm?” Barry was quiet.

It all started last year when they were in a rough patch. They were having little unnecessary arguments here and there. One about Wally, another about his pack being filled with assholes. Another about him having dangerous feuds with other packs and covens. But the last day they talk really took the cake. 

Iris was in an elder's meeting when she knew something was wrong with Barry. She could feel it without being bonded to him. So she left, basically disrespected the other elders and her parents to check on him. She ran as fast as she could using up a shit ton of stamina to make it to his pack grounds. 

Once there she was greeted by none other than Patty fucking Spivot. One of his newest pack members who also had her eye on bonding with him. To say the least she hated vampires after one of them killed her father. So Iris wasn’t expecting the most welcoming greeting. 

“Iris West. I could smell you from a thousand miles away. The smell of filth really travels far.”

“Where’s Barry?”

“None of your concern really.”

“You know very well he is my concern. So I’m going to ask again so your small wolf brain can understand. Where. Is. Barry.”

At this point, other members of his pack were coming out. Even their newest member her brother. 

“No vampires are allowed on these grounds. You know I’m his second in command.”

“It should be Cisco but he doesn’t want it so don’t act as if Barry chose you first Patricia. Now, where is Barry? Don’t make me ask again or this whole pack will understand why I’ll be elder next.”

That made some of them turn into their wolves form taking that as a threat. Excerpt Wally, Cisco, and Caitlin. Cisco walked up, “Iris please calm down.”

“Not until someone tells me what’s wrong with Barry. I can feel it.”

Cisco made a curious face at that. Then he moved close to whisper, “she’s not going to let you in and Barry is currently unconscious.”

That sparked something in Iris and she shoved pass Cisco into Patty’s face. “Move out of my way so I can see him.”

Patty responded with the most sarcastic voice. “I thought you guys weren’t talking. He needs a real woman to be his mate to bond. And the last time we talk, he did say he would consider bonding with me. Something about vampires being cold-blooded and hearted.”

That hit Iris hard knowing he said that in their last argument because she told him she wasn’t ready to bond. Letting all that anger out she punches Patty into a tree.

Patty changed immediately and any wolves that didn’t change did as well. Iris knew if she wanted to kill them even with half of her stamina she could. A lot of them were new and not really strong. Barry always took in the weak and protected them until they were strong. 

The strongest that was there was Cisco and Caitlin but even they couldn’t outmatch her she was too old and strong. 

With all this knowledge Patty still attacked her anyways. Just embarrassing herself. Iris grabbed her by the neck and threw her down. And when she went to claw at Iris, Iris did the logical thing and broke her arm. Of course, Patty’s best friend Marlize came in to help but ended up thrown into a wall and getting knocked out. 

Iris honestly thought Patty realize she lost but the girl had heart and kept fighting. Iris ended up breaking her other front arm and a back leg. But now Iris was engrossed in her rage and she went for the kill. Cisco and her brother tried to stop her but she went into vampire rage without even realizing it. 

Some vampires have something called a vampire rage, that makes it hard for them to control themselves. Attacking anything that appears to be a threat. It can be triggered by anger or hunger. And right now Iris was in full rage mode. 

The next thing she knew Barry was pinning her down in his wolf form. Of course, she was able to flip him because he was already hurt and she was in full rage. Which at her age can take down small cities. 

They both end up hissing at each other with Wally and Cisco trying to separate them and calm them down.

Barry turned to his human form. “What the hell Iris?! You come to my pack grounds and attack them.”

Wally raced to her to get her out her vampire rage so she could at least talk. 

Wally already knew tips and tricks for a quick recovery “Iris, drink this, your in rage.” Fumbling with a tube of blood, it helped ease her out.

“Thanks, Wally.” He gave her a small smile and moved out the way.

“Barry, I just wanted-“

“No Iris you attack my pack, there’s no excuse!”

“If your pack would have let me see you none of this would have happened.”

“Well, they don’t answer to you. I’m their alpha.”

That made Iris fangs come out, she knew Barry was trying to dominate the grounds. Naturally, vampires don’t like that, Iris was no different.”

“You can’t come here and do what you want and hurt my pack. You’re not one of us.”

Iris would be lying if she said that didn’t hurt. Barry always said she was apart of him even if they weren’t bonded. But to hear him in a way disown her she felt broken. 

He walked to Patty and kneeled down saying reassuring words in a tone he usually reserved for her. 

Iris felt her rage coming back, she had to leave before she killed someone by accident. Barry saw her turn away.

“Iris, never come back. You were right maybe I should bond with someone in my own pack.”

With that Iris ran she had to or she would have killed him. Not on purpose but her rage was coming back tenfold. She basically crashed into her parent's house. 

Her stepmother came running out. “Iris! What the hell?” Racing to get some lavender blood she could tell immediately that Iris was fighting her rage. “Drink.” After Iris drunk the blood she calmed down but cried into her mom's arms. Her mother didn’t ask questions just let her get it out. 

Coming back to the present Iris really didn’t want to see Barry right now. He broke her and she almost lost herself trying to heal a broken heart. 

“Iris you know I didn’t mean that.”

“Is that why you slept with Patty and purposely ran by the coven so I can smell yall sent.”

Looking guilty, “I only did that because Scott was bragging about possible bonding with you and how he got the approval from your parents.” Barry remembers that night he went to drink his life away again after 5 months of not talking to Iris. 

He went to a mutual bar for the supernatural and encountered Scott who was at a table with other vampires bragging about how much he loves Iris and them together is the best thing that happened to him. 

Barry was drunk and angry and started a short-lived affair with Patty. He realized he ket comparing Patty to Iris. Even in her face, telling her Iris did something a certain way and he would prefer that. Patty was desperate for his affection she didn’t complain. He ended it coming to his senses on how toxic they were. Especially when he called Patty Iris when they were sleeping together. 

He honestly thought he lost his chance with Iris until he saw Scott at the bar saying shit about Iris. He was mad that she said she didn’t love him and would never bond with him. Barry was going to let him be until he started belittling her to even strangers. Let’s just say Barry still got Scott tied up in the basement of his house three weeks later. He must be hated cause no one has been looking for him. Barry guesses he should release him this week so he can feed. 

Standing up Barry walked closer to Iris knowing he can convince her to give him another chance.

“Please Iris look at me, I miss you. I just want another chance.”

“No, you chose your pack before me. I left an elder's meeting for you. They could have starved me for months as a punishment. But I left for you I chose you and when it came to me you chose them.”

Iris went to walk away but Barry rounded the counter and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back into his chest. 

“Please Iris, I never stop loving you, hell you want me to give up alpha? I’ll call a meeting right now and do it.” Pulling out his phone Barry was serious, if this is what it took to get his love back he’ll become a lone wolf. 

Iris turned around so fast. “Stop! Your pack needs you. You can’t give that up.”

“Yes, I can, Iris please. I know the odds are against up. You're a vampire, I’m a wolf. I know your parents hate my pack after Wally joined. But I only want one woman, I only want to bond with one woman. That’s you so if I have to give up everything. I will.”

Iris closed her eyes and put her forehead on his chest. “Barry we can’t, I can’t-“

“Shush with that, I miss you so much, love.” Barry cupped her face. “A year was too long without you Iris. I can still feel when you're in danger, did you know that. We’re not even bonded and I can feel that. And every mission I follow you and hide just in case you need help.”

“I know, I can smell you.”

“Yet you never send me away.” Barry started giving her light kisses on her face. “That means you wanted me there as much as I wanted to be there.” Even with is flang with Patty Barry showed up to everything Iris was doing. 

Barry brushes his lips against Iris’, “please Iris, your it for me. I’m not leaving.” With that Iris kissed him. She couldn’t lie to her herself anymore she missed her stupid wolf. 

And of course, when she gives him an inch and he takes a foot. He lifted Iris by her thighs and carried her to the master room. Placed Iris down gently and crawling slowly over her. 

Barry started kissing Iris from her lips to her neck. It's like his body senses he was with his mate. His teeth extended out at the top and bottom and he gently scrapes them across her neck. 

That sent a shiver down Iris's spine and forced her fangs to come out. She wanted nothing more than to bite him. First, because she wants to bond with him and be his mate officially. Second, she’s not gonna lie she didn’t feed for a while and she was really hungry. 

“When’s the last time you fed on a live host? Please tell me you haven’t been surviving on hemoglobin teas.” It came out as a joke but he felt Iris tense. When he pulled back he saw her not meeting his eye.

“I couldn’t after you. I just-. Use what kept me alive.” Barry grabbed her chin. That kinda boosted his ego and made him happy that Iris and Scott never went out feeding together. 

“It’s fine, you can feed on me but after we bond.”

She flipped them, “who said we’re bonding tonight?”

Barry sucked at her neck, “me.”

They tussled back and forth until they both were naked and Barry was on top of her. Barry didn’t bother putting protection on this time. He kind of wanted Iris to have his hybrid baby and he wanted to make sure their bond work. There were cases where different species couldn’t bond even though it happened before. Also, there were cases where condoms and birth control prevented bondings to complete. 

Pulling back from kissing Iris, Barry ask was she ready. Get a quick yea, Barry pushed into her. Feeling like he was finally home after years of being away. 

“God Iris, you feel so tight.” He felt Iris grip tighten on his back. He knew she loved it when he talked during sex even though she wasn’t a big talker. 

“Barry!” She yelled out when Barry immediately starts thrusting into her at a fast pace with no warning. 

He was thrusting so hard her bed was slamming into the wall which started to crack. 

Barry couldn’t stop telling Iris how much he misses this. “Shit, I miss this, you, us.” He wanted to make sure she was feeling the most pleasure so he dragged his hand in between them to play with her. 

“Fuck! Barry!”

“Don’t come, Iris, we have to seal the bond.” He could tell by her breathing she was close. He really wanted to flip her on her stomach and take her from behind. But he refuses to delay their bonding any longer. 

Angling his head where he can bite her between her neck and shoulder blade while she can bite him on his neck, Barry knew it was now or never. 

Speaking into her neck out of breath while he was still thrusting, “it's now or never love.”

“I’m ready,” that all he needed, they both bit into the other release small amounts of their venom into one another. It felt like a high Barry never experience. They even orgasmed together, which was the longest one he ever had.

He felt her emotions, pleasure, some of her thoughts, and even hunger. After releasing her neck he yelled out, “fuck!”. They both were still moving and shaking. He wanted to turn into his wolf form and howl at the moon. He felt so complete.

Iris never felt this alive before, like she was merely existing before bonding with Barry. She felt everything from him way more than before. She wanted to crawl into him and never leave. 

Once they both calmed down and reached the end to their orgasms they couldn’t move. Barry rested his head on Iris's chest. 

“Iris I know you need to feed give me a minute. I already feel high, I know when you feed its ganna get worse.”

“It’s- it’s okay I got my tea on- on the table.”

“No!” He yelled that a little loud. 

“Sorry, no imma let you feed from me.” As he really thought about it something about her feeding from a cup this past year made him annoyed knowing she was never really satisfied. At first, he was happy she wasn’t feeding with Scott. But thinking about how unsatisfying it must be made him cringe. Finding all his remaining strength left he got up and offer her his wrist. 

“Eat love, I’ll watch over you in your state.” Barry knew once she feeds off of him she be in a different type of high leaving her vulnerable. 

First, he was a wolf, and wolves blood is completely different from human blood. Second, they had a connection, well now bonded it will feel different for her. In his high, he’ll still be able to protect her but in hers, she was vulnerable.

Iris didn’t hesitate, his blood seemed more appealing like it was calling to her. While she feeds slowly he started talking to her. 

“I wonder if I gave you little pups this time.” She choked a little, which lead Barry into a fit of laughter. 

“Would you like that Iris, little Bartholomews running changing into little pups. Or vampies running in blurs until they get sleepy.”

Iris gave him a moan before releasing his wrist. In a droopy high voice, “I want little pups.” With that, she fell asleep. 

Smiling, Barry pulled Iris into him and slept with his high. 

~~~~~~~~~

It was no more than two hours later Barry woke up to banging. Iris didn’t budge, he knew she was still full from feeding. Still, a little light-headed himself, he got up to see who was bothering them. 

The time he walked into the living room and kitchen area, someone burst down the door. He would’ve gone to full protective wolf mode to protect his mate but he saw it was her father and stepmother. 

“Oh shit, Mr. West, Mrs. West.”

Mr. West hissed in a ready attack mode. “Where is my daughter, and- why are you naked, dog.” He looked shocked and disgusted. 

“Is this how you greet your new son in law.” Stretching out his arms Barry goes for a hug.

“If you touch me, I will kill you.” Barry dropped his arms quickly. “And your not my son in law that’s supposed to be Scott.

Barry growled at that, “well he’s not touching Iris or imma send his body back in pieces or burnt. However, his family would like his body.” 

Barry strolled to the kitchen pouring himself something to drink. 

Mrs. West stepped closer, “what’s that on your neck?”

“Oh, yea, where was I, I’m your new son in law. Me and Iris bonded. Mated for life.” Barry couldn’t help but be giddy. 

Mr. West seemed angry, “What?! Where is my daughter?”

“she just fed a few hours ago she should-”

With that Iris came stumbling out the bedroom also naked and still high from feeding. “Mom, dad”

Her mother rushed and grabbed a throw blanket to cover her. “Gees mom everyone in this room seen me naked already.”

“Iris shut up.”

“Okay.”

Her father turned to Barry. “Who else is in here.”

Barry looked confused, “No one, you think I’ll let my mate be naked in front of others.”

“Well, why do I smell two more scents.”

Everyone looked, Barry realized he was right, there were two more scents. He was about to change until he realized they smelled like Iris in a way and him.

He jumped up. “Oh shit Iris! I did give you pups!”

**Author's Note:**

> So in my multi chap, i said once that i would not write for the theme and i wanted someone to write me a story but i did it anyways. 🤦🏾♀️🤦🏾♀️🤦🏾♀️
> 
> Hope yall like it. 🤗🤗🤗🤗
> 
> Shout to Alleen and Robin, hope yall like it ☺️🙏🏾
> 
> Ps. I owe someone a season 6 reunion oneshot. I didn’t forget hopefully i can get it done.


End file.
